Waarom je té leuke jongens beter nooit afwijst
by Goedele
Summary: Wanneer Leo vraagt of Stella met hem naar Zweinsveld wil, verwacht hij allerminst dat ze hem afwijst. Maar daar kan hij het natuurlijk niet bij laten en hij haalt er de olijke tweeling bij. One Shot.


Waarom je té leuke jongens beter nooit afwijst ...

"Stella!" riep Leo Jordaan naar een meisje in een blauw Zwerkbalgewaad en met een Nimbus 2000 in haar hand. Ze liep het bordes af naar het terrein van Zweinstein en hij rende de marmeren trap in de Grote Hal af en sprintte haar achterna.

"Zwerkbaltraining?" vroeg hij met een blik op haar uniform. "Jullie denken toch niet dat jullie Griffoendor kunnen verslaan?"

"Tuurlijk wel," grijnsde Stella Artois duivels en ze bleef staan om hem beter aan te kunnen kijken, "We hakken jullie in mootjes."

Leo hield ook zijn pas in en probeerde haar zo arrogant mogelijk aan te kijken, wat een hilarisch effect had, "Vergeet het maar! Wij hebben Harry Potter, weet je nog?" Hij grijnsde ook, terwijl Stella hem guitig aanstaarde. Leo viel in stille bewondering bij de kuiltjes in haar wangen en haar zwarte krullen, die wiegden in het zachte briesje dat over het terrein waaide.

"Maar dat is eigenlijk niet wat ik wilde vragen," ging hij uiteindelijk verder, "Zweinsveld-weekend komt eraan, en ik vroeg me eigenlijk af of je zin had om samen te gaan?"

De lach op haar verdween als sneeuw voor de zon en maakte plaats voor een schuldige blik. "Oh, Leo," murmelde ze een beetje onwennig en ze beet op haar lip, "Ik zou echt graag met je naar Zweinsveld gaan Leo, dolgraag, maar – eh – ik ga al ... met Paul."

Leo trok heel serieus zijn wenkbrauwen op en zei met een stem waar het ongeloof in doorklonk, "Paul? Paul Pieren?" Hij wees naar het Zwerkbalveld waar zes spelers al door de lucht vlogen, "Die Paul? Dat meen je niet!"

De manier waarop ze met blozende wangen naar het geplette gras aan haar voeten staarde, bevestigde zijn vermoeden, "Kom op, Stella! Paul is een eikel, jij kan zoveel beter dan dat!"

Ze hief haar hoofd op en keek hem koppig in de ogen, "Nou," sputterde ze verdedigend, "Hij vroeg me ... en ik kon geen nee zeggen. Ik ben heel slecht in nee zeggen ..."

"Je zei net nee tegen mij," mompelde Leo zwaar teleurgesteld en lichtjes gekwetst, "Dat was niet zo moeilijk."

Een gigantisch schuldgevoel maakte zich onmiddellijk van haar meester, maar er kon toch een lachje vanaf, "Nou, dat was meer een geval van logica dan van gevoel." Ze nam zijn hand vast en kneep er eventjes in, "Het spijt me." Zijn mondhoek ging een klein beetje omhoog en ze voelde zich al ietsje beter, ook al moest ze hem afwijzen.

* * *

Leo holde de marmeren trap in sneltempo weer op en sloeg de eerste gang op de eerste verdieping in. Hij keek snel om zich heen, zag dat er niemand meer in de buurt was en trok de dichtsbijzijnde bezemkast open. Hij keek in de engelachtige gezichten van twee identieke jongens met rood haar en sproeten, die zich daar voor Vilder verborgen hielden.

"Ik heb jullie hulp nodig."

* * *

Stella stapte de Drie Bezemstelen uit en zette de kraag van haar jas op tegen de wind. Bah, wat was het koud! Waarom hadden zij en Paul besloten om pas later af te spreken in Madame Kruimelaars? O ja, omdat ze niet de hele namiddag met hem wilde doorbrengen ... Ze gromde bij zichzelf. Ze baalde zo erg dat ze Leo had moeten afwijzen, want ze was veel liever met hem uitgegaan. Ze zuchtte luid en begon over de Hoogstraat in de richting van Madame Kruimelaars te lopen. Toen ze voorbij het straatje liep dat naar het Krijsend Kot liep, voelde ze plots hoe iemand een hand voor haar mond legde en hoe drie handen haar achteruit trokken. De schrik sloeg haar om het hart en ze probeerde zich te verzetten en te roepen, maar meer dan een gedempte schreeuw ontsnapte er niet. Verrassend genoeg werd de hand voor haar mond weggehaald, maar de kortstondige vreugde die ze voelde, verdween onmiddellijk toen er haastig een soort snoepje tussen haar tanden werd geduwd. Even plotseling als een bliksemschicht aan de nachtelijke hemel verscheen bij een hevig onweer, merkte Stella dat haar gezicht warm begon aan te voelen en haar maag samentrok. Op onverklaarbare wijze was ze in één seconde heel erg ziek geworden en wilde ze niets liever dan gaan liggen en slapen, zodat ze zich niet meer zo slecht zou voelen. Toen iemand haar langzaam meeleide, protesteerde ze dan ook niet, maar volgde gedwee, in een waas van misselijkheid en koorts. Haar voorhoofd gloeide ondertussen zo erg en het licht van de zon was zo fel geworden voor haar ogen, dat ze die moest dichtknijpen en afdekken met haar handen, waardoor ze niet zag wie haar waarheen duwde.

* * *

Een tweetal minuten later, die voor Stella wel een half uur leken te duren, hielden ze halt en werd ze losgelaten. Ze waagde het uiteindelijk haar ogen ietwat open te doen en zag dat ze bij het hek stond dat rond het Krijsend Kot was aangebracht om nieuwsgierigen op afstand te houden. Ze leunde dankbaar tegen het hout en liet zich naar beneden zakken zodat ze niet meer op haar benen moest staan.

"Stella?" Iemand reikte haar een paarsgekleurd snoepje aan, "Hier, dat zal helpen."

Zonder nadenken, in de wetenschap dat niets erger kon zijn dan de koorts waar ze nu onder lijdde, pakte ze het stuk snoep aan, stak het in haar mond en slikte. Even snel als de koorts was komen opzetten, zakte hij ook weer weg en uiteindelijk kon ze haar handen laten zakken en kijken wie haar ontvoerd had.

"Leo? Jij? Heb jij mij-"

Leo stak zijn handen verdedigend op en zei lachend, "Nee hoor, ik was altijd hier. Ik was wel op de hoogte van het plan, maar had er eerlijk gezegd niets op tegen." Hij stak zijn hand uit, trok haar overeind en plaatste zachtjes een kus op haar hand, alsof die van porselein was, "Het was de enige manier om je te kunnen overtuigen niet naar Pieren toe te gaan. Ik bedoel, nu je hier toch bent, kan je evengoed met mij de rest van de dag doorbrengen, vind je ook niet?" Hij grijnsde speels en Stella voelde haar knieën knikken. Ze was zo slecht in nee zeggen ...

"Nou," ging Leo vrolijk verder en hij draaide zich naar het Krijsend Kot, "Wist je al dat dit het huis met de meeste spoken van heel Engeland is?"

Stella keek met glinsteringen in haar ogen naar zijn profiel en zei zo onwetend als ze kon, "Oh, nee, dat wist ik nog helemaal niet!"


End file.
